


Sleep With Me Tonight

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s our last night on Earth.  We should make the most of it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep With Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "last night on earth"

Rodney blinked fuzzily at the concrete ceiling of his room in the SGC as somebody else slid into bed beside him.

“Hey,” said John, softly. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Training go okay?” he asked, closing his eyes again.

“Yeah, fine. Hey, Rodney?”

He cracked one eye open to see John leaning over him. “What?”

“It’s our last night on Earth,” he said, voice low. “We should make the most of it.”

Rodney snorted. “Only because we’re going back to Pegasus tomorrow.”

He frowned. “Oh.”

“Idiot,” Rodney said, fondly. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t sleep with you.”

John grinned.

THE END


End file.
